All the Tea in China
All the Tea in China is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of the game as well as the city of Ivoryfall. It is also the second case to take place in Applewood Heights, a district based in Ivoryfall. Plot Chief Harper welcomed the player once more and introduced them to their other partner, Detective Clear Hudson. The police chief reminded the player about the missing persons case of the twenty-seven sudden disappearances, all of whom were of Chinese descent. After some thorough searching, the three discovered that all of the victims went to the Ivoryfall Subway Station shortly before vanishing. Clear suggested that she and the player investigate the last location of where the missing victims were spotted. The new team set off to the subway station and noticed that it was eerily empty. Tough luck hit the player and Clear as they found a Chinese woman named Baozhai Sun with the skin on her face being completely melted, which Kenny Donovan confirmed that hydrochloric acid was used but not before the killer threw tea on her. There were a mix of many cooperative and uncooperative suspects. Naturopathic physician, Dr. Tai Zhao has no clear motive due to him treating Brock's sudden illness and seizure caused by the curse in the previous investigation but there is strong evidence that leads to him being the killer. Young and aggressive tea server of Hong Tea Parlor Cuifen Guo, who has PTSD, turns out to be sexist and has homicidal thoughts towards women, especially the victim who angered him. The manager of the festivals that occur in Applewood Heights, Aiguo Cai, despised the victim's ideas of changing the festival plans and quit volunteering as a result to which Aiguo was furious about. Chinese actress, Jacqui Shan, returns once more and the team learns that Jacqui's parents were tragically killed in a car accident which Baozhai was responsible for. Lastly, Biyu's very own mother, Daiyu Kan, became a prime suspect after she confessed to being the killer and thought her anger is what got Baozhai killed. In spite of the evidence incriminating Dr. Zhao and Daiyu's claim of being the killer, the tea server, Cuifen Guo, was found guilty of grand manslaughter. Cuifen had initially rebutted against the player’s accusations and let out his anger on the team, but then he confessed to committing Baozhai's murder once the former travel writer presented the evidence before him. He reiterated that he despises women and considered them a complete waste of space. Cuifen then went on and revealed how he developed his PTSD. When he was born, his family abandoned him which led to Cuifen having a troubled childhood. As he was growing up, Cuifen would often take his anger out on everything and had a very traumatic experience around the age of twelve. He only said that he was "touched" by an older woman, implying that he was raped. This stemmed his PTSD and hatred for women. Cuifen began having homicidal thoughts and went through with it after Baozhai pushed him to the edge. Clear asked Cuifen if he was the one who kidnapped Mr. Hong at the tea parlor but he has no knowledge about that, other than he tried to get some money. Clear was saddened but knew that Baozhai needed justice and shipped the sexist tea server to court. The Honorable Brighton was disgusted at Cuifen for being sexist but she immediately became sympathetic upon learning that he was raped by a woman in his youth. Cuifen found it unacceptable and morally wrong. He admitted that he had a goal to kill as many women as possible by organizing a mass shooting but he changed his mind after killing Baozhai. Judge Brighton saw a glimpse of hope inside Cuifen and wished him all the best as she sentenced him to 20 years in prison with mandatory counseling for his anger. Following the trial, Clear wanted to investigate the subway station again in hopes of trying to find any of the now missing twenty-eight Chinese citizens while Biyu was confused as to why her mother claimed to be the killer and wanted to accompany the player in asking her. Clear and the player found a stained napkin at the subway station and managed to extract a mysterious substance on it which later turned out to be tea from the Hong Tea Parlor. Jacqui came out of nowhere with scratches underneath her left eye and asked for help. After the team finished their investigation, Jacqui claimed to have received an envelope at her home when she left the school in the Chinese village, telling her to go to the station. There, she was rendered physically immobile by an unknown individual and was about to be placed inside of a black van until the team arrived. Realizing that the unknown individual is the same person who kidnapped Mr Hong during Baozhai's murder, Clear promptly asked Jacqui if she could identify the individual. Unfortunately, she couldn't but thanked the player for saving her and rewarded them. Biyu and the player questioned Daiyu in the interrogation room. Daiyu didn't want to explain why she claimed to be Baozhai's killer because she thought it would be best if Biyu didn't know. This gave her an idea to search the Chinese village. When they sweeped the area, they found Cuifen Guo's birth certificate. Cody analyzed it and determined that the birth certificate is verified and that Daiyu is Cuifen's biological mother. Shocked at this revelation, Biyu angrily asked her mother if she cheated on her husband. Daiyu fired back by saying that she and her father had another child when Biyu was one year old. Since they were in China at the time, the Chinese government made it illegal to have more than one child. So, they had to abandon Cuifen the second he was born. The Kan family then moved to Ivoryfall when Biyu was six, hoping to leave the past behind. Biyu gave her mother a sudden and hard slap before storming off. Daiyu didn't blame Biyu for being angry and reluctantly gave the player a reward for proving her innocence. Biyu wished to see the brother she never met and Chief Harper accepted her request. Cody joined the team in meeting Cuifen in jail. When Biyu proved that the two were brother and sister, they shared a long hug. Biyu promised to visit Cuifen as much as possible until the day he is released from prison. Cuifen let out tears and thought about his past. He said goodbye to the team and was happy to finally meet his long-lost sister. Moments after the visit, Biyu broke down crying. Cody gave her a shoulder to cry on and consoled her as Kenny asked for the player's help. He told the player that Dr Zhao needed their immediate assistance. The entire police department, including field officer Tiffany Zillman, joined the player in asking Dr Zhao what was wrong. Brock suddenly stopped moving and Dr Zhao thinks that he may die unless a specific serum is administered to him. The entire team were in shock as Dr Zhao explained that he forgot his bag at the Hong Tea Parlor. Cody and the player went to the parlor and had Biyu analyze a sample of it to see what it was and if it's what Brock truly needs. Biyu confirmed that the serum was safe and that it's Jacrelapoquilma, a very rare substance used to cure almost anything. Dr Zhao then administered the serum to Brock and hours later, he informed the entire department that Brock needed to stay over for observation. Chief Harper dismissed the team but not before he prayed for Brock's safety and return. Stats Victim *'Baozhai Sun' (Her face was eaten away by acid) Murder Weapon *'Hydrochloric Acid' Killer *'Cuifen Guo' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect speaks Chinese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has acid burns *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect speaks Chinese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has acid burns *The suspect has blonde hair *The suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Chinese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair *The suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect speaks Chinese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has acid burns *The suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect speaks Chinese Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has acid burns *The suspect has blonde hair Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer has acid burns. *The killer speaks Chinese. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Subway Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smartphone, Supply Bin) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon identified: Hydrochloric Acid; Evidence: Killer drinks tea) * Examine Smartphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Tai Zhao) * Ask Dr Zhao about the victim's health problems. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed) * Examine Supply Bin. (Result: Unknown Liquid) * Analyze Unknown Liquid. (00:05:00; New Crime Scene: Tea Parlor) * Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clues: Victim's Necklace, Faded Receipt, Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Unknown Liquid analyzed) * Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Clear Fluid) * Examine Clear Fluid. (Result: Acid; Evidence: Killer has acid burns) * Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) * Analyze Receipt. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Cuifen Guo) * Question Cuifen Guo about his angry message on the receipt. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Volunteer Poster; New Suspect: Aiguo Cai) * Talk to Aiguo Cai about her volunteering opportunity. (Prerequisite: Volunteer Poster restored) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Chinese Village. (Clues: Faded Medal, Torn Newspaper; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Award Medal) * Analyze Award Medal. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Jacqui Shan) * Interrogate Jacqui Shan about the tea parlor robbery. (Prerequisite: Award Medal analyzed) * Examine Torn Newspaper. Newspaper Article (Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Daiyu Kan) * Ask Daiyu Kan why she assaulted the victim. (Prerequisite: Daiyu identified on Newspaper) * Investigate Tea Tables. (Clues: Locked Security Camera, Handgun, Garbage Can; Prerequisite: Talk to Daiyu) * Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer speaks Chinese) * Examine Handgun. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00) * Detain Dr Zhao for his handgun used to rob the tea parlor. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) * Examine Garbage Can. (Result: Journal) * Talk to Cuifen Guo about his thoughts on the victim. (Prerequisite: Journal found) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Daiyu Kan about her being the killer. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Village Well. (Clues: Faded Document, Torn Photo; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Faded Document. (Result: Festival Plans) * Ask Aiguo Cai about the victim's suggestions. (Prerequisite: Festival Plans unraveled) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo) * Analyze Family Photo. (09:00:00) * Question Jacqui Shan about her dead parents. (Prerequisite: Family Photo analyzed) * Investigate Subway Seats. (Clues: Acid Bottle, Broken Pieces; All tasks above must be done first) * Examine Acid Bottle. (Result: Acid) * Analyze Acid. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has blonde hair) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Tea Cup) * Analyze Tea Cup. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears sunglasses) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Pride and Prejudice (2/7). (No stars) Pride and Prejudice (2/7) * Investigate Subway Station. (Clue: Stained Napkin; Available after unlocking Pride and Prejudice 2/7) * Examine Stained Napkin. (Result: Mysterious Substance) * Examine Mysterious Substance. (Result: Mr Hong's Tea) * See what Jacqui Shan knows about the kidnapping of Mr Hong. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Mr Hong's Tea identified) * Ask Daiyu Kan why she claimed to be the killer. (Available after unlocking Pride and Prejudice 2/7) * Investigate Chinese Village. (Clue: Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Daiyu) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Birth Certificate) * Analyze Birth Certificate. (06:00:00) * Question Daiyu Kan about what she did to Cuifen Guo. (Reward: MALE Hanfu, FEMALE Chinese Silk Robe) * Have Biyu meet her long-lost brother, Cuifen. (Prerequisite: Talk to Daiyu) * Ask Dr Zhao what is wrong. (All tasks above must be done first) * Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clue: Tai's Bag; Prerequisite: Talk to Dr Zhao) * Examine Tai's Bag. (Result: Serum Bottle) * Examine Serum Bottle. (Result: Serum) * Analyze Serum. (12:00:00) * Give the serum to Dr Zhao to help Brock. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Serum analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which it requires a total of 39 stars to progress through the case rather than the usual 36. * This is also one of the cases in which the killer is interrogated after being incriminated. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Ivoryfall